warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:IFlow~/SavannaClan
I felt like doing a blog post of my FanClan, SavannaClan! As the name suggests, they live in a tropical grassland, otherwise known as a savanna. Hope you enjoy! Diet: They are mostly scavengers, feeding off the kills of larger predators such as wild dogs, hyenas, big cats, etc., while avoiding becoming their next prey. However, because scavenging will also have to do with fighting other animals for resources (jackals, vultures, storks, and others), they may also hunt their own food. Prey hunted by SavannaClan usually include mice, hyraxes, small reptiles, insects, and other small mammals. Some cats may also eat termites and sometimes even beetles when they get the chance. Cats may also eat bird or reptile eggs, most often eggs from crocodiles. Camp: Their camp is mostly a tall, massive pile of rocks in a U-shape, with the entrance being a trail leading through the top of the U shape and inside the camp. In the middle of it is a small waterhole, which they often drink from. Near that are some rocks which cats sit on to bask in the sun. Behind that is a giant rock in front of the rocks, which the leader sits on the host Clan meetings. There is a crack on the side of this rock, which is an entrance to a chamber. This is the leader's den. Next to the meeting rock is another, slightly smaller rock, with the entrance to the den being at the front instead of at the side. This is the elder's den. Further down the pile of rocks behind the leader's den, the apprentice's den is located inside a large orifice in the stone. Near the water hole and further right from the basking area is a single sickle bush, which covers a large area underneath. This is the medicine cat's den, and they store their herbs in a hole beside the outer xylem of the shrub. The leaves and branches of the bush cover almost the entire area of the den, except for a cat-made hole in the front, which allows cats to enter and exit the den. To the right of the sickle bush is a baobab tree, which often bears fruit and leaves often fall from the top of it, littering the camp floor with leaves. Beyond the tree and medicine cat's den and into the pile of rocks is the Warrior's den, which is an orifice at the front of the rock. Near the bottom of the U-shape is another rock, which has an orifice in the middle, which can simply be jumped into and out of. Inside is the Nursery. In front of the Nursery is a field of empty space, where kits often play in between the waterhole and the den, where their mothers can see them. On the other side of the waterhole is another field in between the meeting rock and the other wall of camp, with the basking rocks in the middle. This is often where warriors and apprentices meet. Of course, the medicine cat's den and baobab tree sit in between these two fields and in front of the waterhole. Predators and rival animals: Wild dogs, hyenas, and big cats are the most dangerous animals for a SavannaClan cat. All of them are big enough to carry and throw a full-grown cat around as if it were prey, and their bites can be fatal and easy kill a small animal such as a cat. They usually hunt the prey SavannaClan scavenge off of, but it is for these reasons they tend to wait until the predators are done eating and leave. Thankfully, the cats of SavannaClan don't have a rival Clan, but they do have jackals and vultures to deal with. They often fight for a kill made by the larger animals, not only for that but also for other resources, such as water. Although the cats do have their own waterhole in the middle of their camp, it is small enough to dry up in the dry season, so they'll often take trips with the Clan at a much bigger waterhole, where other animals also drink and sometimes the other animals will decide to pick a fight with them. Other features: SavannaClan cats are a bit larger than a domestic housecat, and tend to have long, fit, and flexible legs. Their hind legs are very powerful, allowing them to spring at an opponent or, less often, hunt their own prey. The front legs allow them to run at a quick pace, to get away from danger. Most, if not all, SavannaClan cats are shorthaired, although their pelt color and pattern varies. Their teeth prove to be very sharp, so they can quickly eat or fight if needed. Their claws are good for digging escape tunnels and fighting off rival animals. They dig tunnels to get around the savanna more easily, and also to get away if danger is really tight and close. They have short whiskers and muzzles, but also large ears for more accurate hearing capacity. Ceremonies and growing up (Major WIP): Like almost all cats in Clans, kits are born in the Nursery and stay in there for their kithood. However, kits may go out of camp as long as they get permission from their parents, and they must have a warrior go with them, and they may join a patrol that brings kits, queens, and elders to food and water. Unlike the Clans in canon, cats in SavannaClan become apprentices at 4 moons instead of 6. This is because cats die so often, and having cats cooped up in the Nursery for longer than they need to be becomes a problem if they're needed to hunt and begin learning how to take care of themselves and the Clan (since each of the two seasons lasts half the year). Usually, they'll become warriors around 10-12 moons, although if they do really well they may become warriors as early as 9 moons of age. Most of the time, cats do not take a mate or have kits until they are 18 moons old, and it's very rare for them to be doing so beforehand. It is encouraged that they take a mate and later have kits at this time, although some cats choose not to take a mate at all. When cats do become mates, it is a common tradition for their friends and family to feast on their own prey, in celebration of hope for the Clan. In fact, there is even a certain celebration (you may as well call it a holiday of some type) that occurs after the first rain of the wet season, which has a main purpose to celebrate the end of the dry season, in which cats will often feast and collect pretty things (such as berries, flowers, and leaves). When a couple does have kits, there is usually only 1-2 kits in a litter, and very rarely does a litter of 3 or more occur. Allegiances Leader: Jackalstar | tom | brown and white with splashes of darker brown on the uppermost portion of his body with white spots on them, copper eyes | 7 lives remaining | 44 moons old Deputy: Oryxface | tom | dark brown and white with green eyes | temporary taking place as deputy | siblings: Baobabstream and Aardvarktail | parents: Mudheart and Sicklefoot (both dead) | mate: Zebratail | kit: Okapikit | 38 moons old Medicine Cat: Lionfur | she-cat | golden with lighter ears, belly, socks, and tailtip with yellow eyes | mother: Giraffeheart | siblings: Leopardnose and Cheetahtail | 29 moons old Warriors: Leopardnose | tom | light brown with lighter undercoat and brown rosettes, orange eyes | mother: Giraffeheart | sibings: Lionfur and Cheetahtail | 29 moons old Elephantfoot | tom | grey with hazel eyes | father: Hippowhisker | siblings: Raindapple and Rhinopelt | mate: Impalafur | kits: Egretkit and Vulturekit | 33 moons old | apprentice: Drongopaw Giraffeheart | she-cat | golden with darker brown rosettes and lighter undercoat, golden eyes | kits: Lionfur, Leopardnose, and Cheetahtail | 49 moons old | apprentice: Topipaw Rhinopelt | she-cat | grey with lighter undercoat and legs, green eyes | father: Hippowhisker | siblings: Elephantfoot and Raindapple | 40 moons old | apprentice: Gazellepaw Raindapple | tom | light grey with darker spots and lighter undercoat, hazel eyes | father: Hippowhisker | siblings: Elephantfoot and Rhinopelt | 33 moons old Aardvarktail | tom | brown with lighter undercoat and orange eyes | parents: Mudheart and Sicklefoot (both dead) | siblings: Baobabstream and Oryxface | mate: Dogflower | 24 moons old | apprentice: Hyenapaw Baobabstream | she-cat | white with patches of pale brown and brown eyes | parents: Mudheart and Sicklefoot (both dead) | siblings: Oryxface and Aardvarktail | 24 moons old Blueleap | tom | blue-grey with hazel eyes | born outside the Clan | 15 moons old Cheetahtail | tom | light golden with darker spots and green eyes | mother: Giraffeheart | siblings: Lionfur and Leopardnose | 14 moons old Apprentices: Hyenapaw | she-cat | grey-brown spotted tabby with golden eyes | brother: Drongopaw | 9 moons old | mentor: Aardvarktail Gazellepaw | tom | light golden-brown with hazel eyes | mother: Crocodilepelt | siblings: Impalafur and Topipaw | 7 moons old | mentor: Rhinopelt Topipaw | she-cat | dark red-brown with darker upper fur and orange eyes | mother: Crocodilepelt | siblings: Impalafur and Gazellepaw | 7 moons old | mentor: Giraffeheart Drongopaw | tom | very dark grey (almost black) with barely visible tabby markings and lighter undercoat | green eyes | sister: Hyenapaw | 9 moons old | mentor: Elephantfoot Queens: Impalafur | she-cat | light golden-brown with lighter undercoat and hazel eyes | mother: Crocodilepelt | siblings: Gazellepaw and Topipaw | mate: Elephantfoot | kits: Egretkit and Vulturekit | 33 moons old Zebratail | she-cat | white with black tabby stripes and green eyes | deputy | parents: Harepounce and Whitepelt (both dead) | mate: Oryxface | kit: Okapikit | 38 moons old Dogflower | she-cat | tortoiseshell and white with yellow eyes | mate: Aardvarktail | 24 moons old | Note: Her prefix is suppose to refer to African wild dogs, not a domestic dog. Kits: Egretkit | tom | white with ginger tabby patches and hazel eyes | parents: Impalafur and Elephantfoot | sister: Vulturekit | 2 moons old Vulturekit | she-cat | dilute tortoiseshell and white, golden eyes | parents: Impalafur and Elephantfoot | brother: Egretkit | 2 moons old Okapikit | tom | dark brown tabby and white with brown eyes | parents: Zebratail and Oryxface | 5 days old Elders: Hippowhisker | tom | grey with lighter undercoat and slightly darker dapples and green eyes | kits: Rhinopelt, Elephantfoot, and Raindapple | 58 moons old Crocodilepelt | she-cat | golden-brown with hazel eyes | kits: Impalafur, Gazellepaw, and Topipaw | 57 moons old This is a WIP, and more will be added soon when I come up with more ideas! Anyways, you can suggest ways to improve this. I'm really proud of my FanClan, and I hope you liked it too! Category:Blog posts